College For Cath Year 2
by potterheadfanboy
Summary: Cath is going back to UNL for her second year with her sister Wren, Reagan, and Levi. She has more fanfiction to write and a boyfriend to read to. She lives in the same dorm room as Reagan and on the same floor as Wren.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Cather," said Levi. It was a typical Omaha summer. Levi was visiting Cath and they went to the bookstore to find a book to read while Levi was there.

"And I love you, too, Levi," said Cath, who was going to the Young Adult section.

"So what kind of book do you want?" asked Levi, looking around at the dozens upon dozens of books.

"Well, I think we could try looking for something along the lines of Simon Snow…but for people who are older."

"So you want the pornographic gay version? I thought you wrote that yourself?"

Cath laughed and pushed Levi, "No, more like the magic type of thing."

"So like this?" Levi showed her a book with a cloaked figure on the cover.

"That's mystery. No thank you. I don't need to get into that the week before classes start for the year."

"Please don't remind me. Oh! Here we go!" Levi showed her another book but this one had a female vampire with a little too much cleavage.

"Um…no. And not when your girlfriend is right here."

"Need any help?" asked a clerk.

"No I think I found what I wanted." Cath picked up a book with a girl in a green dress with a sword in one hand and a wand in the other.

"Oh I loved _Of Wand and Sword,_" said the clerk.

"So would a Simon Snow fan like it?" asked Levi.

"Did you not see my Simon lanyard?" said the clerk.

"I have that exact one!" said Cath pulling hers out.

"That's awesome!"

"I remember the midnight release for the last book."

"And you and Wren cried."

"Shush, Levi."

"It's ok I cried, too."

"Hey, Cath, we have to get going."

"Right," Cath looked at her watch, "bye."

"Later! Enjoy _Of Wand and Sword_!"

"So how was the bookstore?" asked Cath's dad.

"I found a new book and met a guy who works there who loves Simon," said Cath.

"I don't know about him," said Levi.

"Levi, I wasn't flirting with him if that's what you were thinking."

"Mhm. Sure."

"Levi, we were just talking about Simon. Nothing flirtatious was happening."

"Alright. I still don't know about him." With that, Levi and Cath went up to Cath's room to start packing for college.

"Cath what day are we leaving?" said Wren the second Cath and Levi walked in.

"I don't know. Like 3 days?"

"Are you helping us move in Levi?"

"Yeah, absolutely!"

"Good. We don't need dad to lift all of the heavy things by himself."

"Do you think we should go out for dinner with him and grandma before we go back?"

"Of course we should. It's tradition." Cath's phone started ringing. When she looked down at it, she didn't recognize the number.

"Oh that's Reagan."

"Um…hello?"

"Hey do you think we need a bean bag chair?"

"Let me guess, your mom wants to buy us one?"

"Two actually. So yes or no?"

"I don't think we'll be able to fit them anywhere."

"I don't either. It would be cool to have them, though."

"You really want one, don't you?"

"It's possible…."

"Alright we can get them."

"Mom she said yes to the beans! Hey think of it this way, you can write your gay porn in it."

"Why does everyone call _Carry On_ porn?" said Cath. She hung up her phone and turned toward her sister.

"What'd she want?"

She wanted to know if I wanted a bean bag chair."

"And you didn't ask her to get me one?"

"I have a feeling she'll think about getting you one." And with that, Cath, Wren, and Levi started getting things together for school. All of the books, clothes, and Simon Snow memorabilia needed to survive college.

"So should I bring the protein bars or are you going to?" asked Levi.

"Funny," said Cath.

"It is." Cath zipped up her suitcase and put it near the door. Her dad came up and looked at her and Wren.

"Um…I don't really know how to tell you this…"

"Dad, Spit it out," said Wren.

"Well…your mother's here." Cath and Wren shared confused glances. They went slowly down the stairs. Sure enough, their mother was sitting on the couch.

"Hello girls," said their mother.

"Um…hi?" said Wren.

"What're you doing here?" asked Cath.

"I want to take you out to eat…like now…is that alright?"

"Um…hang on," said Cath pulling Wren into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Did you tell her to do this?"

"Of course not! I don't know why she wants to. Maybe she's coming back?"

"Why would she leave her new perfect family for us?"

"I don't know."

"What should we do?"

"Let's just go. Maybe it's important?"

"Ugh fine." They went back to the other room. "We'll go. Any particular reason for this?"

"No. I just wanted to see you two."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Plus you two are leaving for college soon."

"Yeah 3 days."

"Well then should we go?"

"Wait, dad, what about Levi?"

"Oh I have work for him to do."

"Great so let's go."

"Um…actually if you don't mind, can we go get dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here at 7." And with that, their mother left.

"I don't know about this dad."

"Oh Cath, she's your mother. Just go."

"Cath, you should go." Levi's smile was gone. "I could tell it's important for her."

"Alright fine, I'll go." Cath went to go pack while Wren was trying to decide what to wear for dinner. Levi was doing work for Cath and Wren's father. _What could she possibly want?_ thought Cath.

It was 6:30 pm and Cath and Wren were finishing getting ready to go out for dinner with their mother. Cath was still skeptical about going but Wren said it was important for them to go. Levi left to go home and start packing for college so that meant Cath had no real excuse to get out of anything for the next few days. Cath didn't mind not seeing Levi for a few days because she was starting to think of another Simon fanfiction idea that she wanted to start planning. She wanted to tell Wren about it but thought that getting the dinner out of the way first was a better idea just in case if Wren decides to tell their mother about her idea.

At 6:59 the door bell rang. It was their mother. Cath and Wren went downstairs to see that their mother was alone. _Well that's strange, _Cath thought. Her and Wren thought their mother would bring her husband with her but apparently she didn't.

"Ready to go, girls?" their mother asked. Cath and Wren just nodded slightly. They hugged their dad and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Cath, Wren, and their mother were at this fancy restaurant. They didn't know why they were there but it's free food for them. They would've been happy with a taco truck. It was silent between the three of them. No one really knew what to say.

"So how was your first year of college, Cath?" asked Laura.

"Um…good…," replied Cath.

"Wren?"

"Mine was alright." Wren was still mad at her for leaving the hospital when Wren got alcohol poisoning. More silence followed that. _I wish she would just get to the point already_, Cath thought to herself.

"So…um…did you two make some friends…?"

"Yeah…a few…," said Wren who was trying to see the clock behind Laura's head.

"I guess," said Cath.

"Ok, Reagan hates you. I wouldn't consider her your 'friend'."

"Who's Reagan?"

"My roommate."

"Oh." More silence. This was probably the most awkward dinner Cath and Wren had to ever put up with. No one talked until five minutes later when the waiter brought their spaghetti.

"Oh my God this food is amazing."

"It literally melts in your mouth."

"Not literally, Wren."

"Shut up, Cath"

"So, anyway," their mother started, "I was up by your school a few months ago and I found this nice house."

"Wait…what are you saying? You want us to live there?"

"No. I was going to live there. I'd be able to visit you two at school and check up on you."

"Was this you and Dad's way of making sure no one goes to the hospital this year?"

"Well sort of. It was my idea but your father thought it wasn't a good idea and I'd need your opinions on it."

"Um…"

"Can we have time to think about this?"

"Yes of course." By then, their food was gone and the bill was paid.

"How could she just dump this news on us like that?" asked Wren. They were home now in their bedroom getting ready for bed. Wren was, Cath was talking to Levi on the phone.

"And I thought you were all friendly with her a few months ago," said Cath.

"Do you want to call me later?" said Levi.

"No it's ok. Now what were you saying?"

"I wasn't. You were."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey it's ok. I don't know if you can tell but I'm smiling."

"Levi, you're always smiling."

"I know."

"Cath don't forget, dinner with grandma tomorrow," said Wren.

"Ok I know."

"Oh hey I have to go. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye Levi." Cath still needed to pack a lot of things before college came along. Hopefully this year she could actually talk to Wren again. It should be easy due to the fact they'll be on the same floor of the same building this year. And then there was Levi, who she would get to see every day and not miss him all the time. This year was going to be a very fun year. And dinner with Cath's favorite grandma was going to be extremely amazing.

Cath opened her laptop and checked her email, then opened a new word document. She started planning her new Simon fic. She had no clue what was going to happen but she decided to play it by ear and do whatever she wanted. Then she thought of reading to Levi which led her to look at the book they got that day. The guy working there was nice. She thought of a different fic idea. Simon meets a traveler somewhere and then Simon trains the traveler to be a wizard. That seems like a nice idea. Now she just needs a name for the traveler. _What was that guy at the bookstore's name?_ Thought Cath. She couldn't remember so she decided to go with Leviathan as the name. That should do it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally time for Cath to go back to college. She got to hang out with Reagan, see Levi more often, and be closer to Wren than she was last year. She's going to miss her dad like crazy. She was excited about being able to be on the same floor of Wren and Reagan's roommate again.

"Now girls I hope that you'll be nice and go visit your mother once in a while," said Art.

"Eh…we might," said Wren.

"Come on girls, it's just your mother."

"She left us. We don't want anything to do with her anymore."

"Can we stop fighting?" asked Cath. The rest of the drive, there was complete silence. Then Cath's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey bitch. Where are you?"

"We're almost there. Did your mom get the bean bag chairs?"

"Of course she did. Would you seriously doubt it?"

"Nope. Hey…um…is Levi with you…?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Levi. We're almost there so get ready."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"What hall are you in again?"

"Pound, dad." They got to Pound Hall when Cath saw Levi running past a giant group of people, while smiling, and ran to Cath's door.

"Hello beautiful," said Levi, kissing Cath on the cheek.

"Here Levi, grab this box for me, will you?" asked Cath's father. Levi ran over to him, grabbing the box for him, and went to the stairs.

"Follow me, everyone," said Levi, walking through more people and to the elevators. They had to split up into two groups: Cath and Levi, then Wren and Art.

"So how's work?" asked Cath.

"It's still amazing. Have you finished the book we bought earlier?" asked Levi.

"No, I told you. I'm waiting until we can read it together."

"Aw, that's sweet." Levi was smiling even more now.

"So what room number?"

"It's that one right over there." Levi pointed down the hall to room 490.

"Is Reagan already here?"

"Yeah, and she already started claiming things. Speaking of which, her mom got you three bean bag chairs. She got me one too but in black, not in pink." Cath looked at him as if he thought she didn't know that. She walked into her and Reagan's room, surprised that both bean bag chairs actually fit into their room.

"It seems like this room is bigger than last year's room," said Cath.

"I don't think so," said Reagan from the doorway.

"Glad to see you aren't tattooed all over…yet," said Cath smiling at Reagan.

"Actually I do have one on my ankle," said Reagan pointing to the tattoo on her ankle. It was of a rose.

"Of course you do. So I'm guessing this is my half?"

"Yeah," said Reagan with a hint of question in her voice.

"Hey I have to go get unpacked more," said Levi, kissing Cath on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"So how was your summer?" asked Cath unpacking a box.

"Don't even ask. I want to know about how your first summer after college was."

"It seemed like any other normal summer…except longer."

"Ok then…mine was fantastic. I went to Rome for a month. I had no idea what anyone was saying but the food…THE FOOD!"

"I'm guessing you liked the food?"

"I loved it. And now I want more." Cath laughed and put her Simon heads on her desk.

"You brought them again?" asked Wren looking in the doorway.

"Seriously Cath, they're scary," said Reagan.

"Shush I don't care. Now Wren, where should I put these posters?"

"Above your desk, now I'm leaving to go unpack my stuff. I'll meet you for dinner later."

"See you."

Cath, Reagan, Levi, and Wren were all in the cafeteria eating dinner. As they did last year, Reagan and Cath are making fun of the people in the cafeteria.

"Is she really wearing those shoes with that top?" asked Reagan almost choking on her fettuccini. Cath started laughing and Wren looked at her then rolled eyes. Levi just sat there smiling as usual. This was what Cath missed. She had had a fun summer, but she missed the good times with Reagan and Levi. Cath decided to think quietly to herself about her new fanfiction idea. She was thinking about having Simon and Baz going on a trip to somewhere between school years. That's all she could come up with actually. She then realized that Wren, Levi and Reagan were all looking at her.

"What?" asked Cath confused.

"Didn't you just see the Simon shirt wearing girl in front of you?" asked Reagan.

"Wait…oh hi! What's your name?"

"Bethany. What's your name?"

"Cath. I love that shirt."

"Thanks. Have you ever read _Carry On, Simon_? It's so amazing!"

"Aw thanks."

"For what?"

"I wrote it."

"Oh…um…ok…I'm trying not to freak out right now…"

"Let it out…just don't scream."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE MAGICATH! I'VE DREAMED OF MEETING YOU!"

There we go. Now want to like…hang out?"

"Oh my God yes!"

"One second," said Reagan turning towards Cath.

"What?"

"She's a nerd. I mean, you are too, but two nerds? No thanks."

"Fine I'll go with her by myself," Cath turned to Bethany, "Come on Bethany, let's go somewhere."

"Yeah sure…where?"

"Well…do you think you're going to the freshman barbeque?"

"I don't think so. I don't really know anyone here and I'm not really into going to barbeques."

"Want to come up to my dorm? I could show you where some of my fanfiction is written. And I have some Simon things you might like."

"Ok that sounds really…awesome…um…yeah ok. Let's go." Cath stood and walked out of the cafeteria, looking back at Reagan on her way out. How could Reagan be such a bitch? Cath was going to be so mad at her for a really long time. Levi and Wren came up behind Cath, and then Cath smiled. Reagan probably feels like such a terrible person right now. Cath honestly loved it. They reached her room, and Bethany was very, very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Cath, Levi, Wren, and Bethany all went up to Cath's dorm. They had to keep in a straight line to one side of the hall because of all the people who were going to dinner on the other side of the hallway. Once they got there, Cath turned to Bethany.

"Just a warning, it's not as nerdy and awesome as you'd think. It's mainly Reagan whose fault that is...anyway here we go," said Cath opening the door. They all walked in and Bethany smiled.

"This is awesome…almost. All that's missing are cardboard cutouts of Simon and Baz," said Bethany. Cath thought about this for a minute. She hadn't thought about cardboard cutouts in her room before. That wasn't a bad idea actually.

"I've been thinking about this one new fanfiction idea and I don't know if people will like it or not," said Cath looking at Bethany.

"Of course they will. You're the one writing it," said Bethany gleefully.

"Want to hear about it?" asked Cath.

"Of course I do!"

"Ok. So Simon and Baz are going on vacation in the summer between two of their school years. I don't really know where they're going to go but it will be really cool…I hope."

"That's an amazing idea. I love it."

"You don't think it's too predictable?"

"It kind of is but we don't know what happens during the summers so it'd be perfect." Cath smiled. She never thought she'd ever have one of the _Carry On_'s fans perspective on her ideas. This was all so new for her.

"So where's your dorm?"

"Oh it's on the third floor."

"Oh cool! You're only two floors down. You should come say hi sometimes…and come help me with decisions in my fanfictions."

"I thought that was my job," said Wren looking at Cath.

"Still is…but remember when you were not talking to me last year and decided to get drunk all the time? Oh Bethany, don't follow in her footsteps."

"Got it," said Bethany.

"Right…anyway why don't we both do the job?"

"I'm ok with that," said Bethany.

"Good, now can we go do something that involves not being in an overcrowded room?" asked Levi.

"Yes sweetie. Did you eat Bethany?" asked Cath.

"No, I walked into the cafeteria and saw you wearing a Simon Snow shirt and forgot what I was doing in the cafeteria." Cath laughed at that.

"Ok, let's go get some food. I want tacos. Anyone else want tacos?" asked Cath. Bethany nodded, and Wren and Levi shrugged. They headed off to the nearest Mexican restaurant.

Cath was in taco heaven. She didn't like these tacos as much as the ones she can get at home, but they're still good. It wasn't very crowded in the restaurant which was what Cath loved about that place. She didn't like loud restaurants at all. She looked over at Bethany. She was so happy to meet someone like her at this school.

"Do you write fanfiction, Bethany?" asked Cath.

"Yeah, sometimes with my older brother. He lives back in Omaha."

"Really? Wait…does he work at the bookstore?"

"Yeah. He said he met a Simon Snow fangirl a few days ago. Must have been you."

"And bought a book? Yeah that'd be me. Levi thought I was flirting with him."

"Did not!" said Levi.

"Yes you did. You said you didn't like him at all."

"No I didn't."

"It's ok. He has a boyfriend."

"Ha Levi, maybe you should've been flirting with him."

"No. Let's not do that."

"They've been together for a while so I don't think he'd enjoy someone flirting with him."

"See Levi, you have nothing to worry about. He's gay. It's ok. I wouldn't cheat on you anyway. What would be the point?"

"Ok then."

"Anyway, I'm surprised we both lived in Omaha but never knew each other."

"Oh I just moved there last year. My brother has lived there for a year then he said he loved it there so we moved. It's kind of a strange reason to move but it was worth it."

"That's cool." For the rest of the night, they were talking about Simon, Omaha places they loved to death, and other books they absolutely loved. Cath liked this girl. They were like the same person but different ages and looked different.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a week later. It's 7:49 a.m. and Cath is on her laptop reading Simon fanfiction. Across the room is Reagan, who was sleeping like a baby. Cath looked over at Reagan, wondering if she'd be mad if Cath started writing her new fanfiction. She opened a new Word document and started typing. Somehow Reagan is still asleep. Cath continues on writing. She doesn't know how she's going to like this fanfiction, but Bethany and Wren are going to read it after she writes some. Reagan snores obnoxiously and turns toward Cath, thankfully still sleeping.

"Cath are you going to do this every morning or is it just when you're bored out of your head?" asked Reagan, pushing herself up ten minutes later. Cath jumped at the sound of her roommate's voice.

"I had an idea for a fanfi-"

"I don't want to hear it. Go back to bed," said Reagan turning the other way. Sometimes Cath really hated sharing a room with her. Cath decided to go to Wren's room and write. When she walked in, she saw her sister sitting on the couch watching a TV show about baby tigers or something.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were sleeping," said Wren looking away from the TV.

"I started writing my new fanfic and Reagan got pissed. Now I'm here," said Cath, looking around.

"How'd you get in though?" asked Wren, looking suspicious.

"You gave me a key. Remember?" said Cath holding out a key between her forefinger and thumb.

"When the hell was that?"

"Last week…"

"Oh yeah. That was after dinner with Bethany," said Wren.

"What are you watching?" asked Cath looking over at the TV.

"I don't know. I just started flicking through channels and I saw a tiger and got excited," said Wren. Cath decided now would be a good time to write. Simon and Baz were on their way to Paris. The idea is good, but she didn't know if the story was.

After Cath left Wren's dorm, she went back to her and Reagan's dorm to get ready for her class that day. She took a quick shower and put on her jeans and a red button down plaid shirt that she stole from Wren a while ago. It was ok though, Wren doesn't care about that shirt that much. Cath's phone started to ring but she didn't want to answer. She then saw that it was her father.

"Hey hun! How's the second year of college going?" asked Art. He sounded like he was extremely happy.

"Good so far. Why do you sound so happy?" asked Cath, not planning on mentioning Bethany yet.

"I am happy! I sold an idea at work!" said her father, basically shouting through the phone.

"That's fantastic, dad! What idea was it?"

"Oh I have to go now!" said Art. The line went dead.

"Ok then…"

Ah Tuesday. The day Cath's story is due for her creative writing class. Too bad she only wrote 590 out of 1,000 words. She was about to walk in the door when she saw Nick talking to the teacher. _Oh shit! _she thought, walking quickly to an open seat. She pulled out her phone to text Levi.

"Excuse me, miss," said the professor in a nasally, high pitched tone. "this is not socialization class. Now put that away."

That's when Nick turned around and saw her. She put her phone away and looked down so she didn't have to see Nick. Nick walks away from the professor and plops himself down next to Cath.

"Ok class, let's get started. I am Professor Cort," said the professor. Cath saw that name somewhere but could not remember where. She looked at Nick. He was staring straight ahead. "I am your Creative Writing professor. I am basically your boss for the next few months. Now let's take God-awful notes."

"Hey, Cath," said Nick behind Cath. She turned her head.

"What do you want? I thought we were done with each other," said Cath, walking faster. He sped up to catch up to her.

"I want to date you," he said. At that moment, Cath stopped walking and looked at him.

"Nick, I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to leave him for you," she said.

"Your boyfriend doesn't have to know," he said smiling.

"Her boyfriend doesn't have to know what?" said a familiar male voice. Cath turned.

"Levi," she said, stepping toward him.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said without shouting, but it was almost there.

"Nick wants to date me after I specifically told him that I thought things with him were over. I told him I wouldn't leave you for him but he wants me to cheat on you, which I would never do."

"Do us a favor. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend," said Levi, taking Cath away with him.

"Next time, tell me about the crazy people so I don't have to yell at them. Oh, and if he bothers you ever again, tell me a soon as possible," said Levi.

"Don't worry, I will."


End file.
